Someday My Prince Will Come
by onceuponaswan2
Summary: My version of the 6A winter finale. Princess Emma has only known one life: the life of being a princess. Until the day in the woods when she meets the feared Captain Hook. She starts to seek him out and soon the adventures begin to mean much more to Emma. And Hook begins to realize he will have to fight for his princess.
1. Chapter 1

Emma bent down to retrieve the pink flowers she was gathering for her bedroom back in the castle. She held the flower up to her nose, sniffing it when she heard the breaking of sticks close by. Dropping the flower, she pressed her back to the large tree she was by.

"We won't rest until we find her!" A deep voice sounded from the distance.

Emma's heart beat wildly in her chest. Her parents are always sending the knights out for her because she refuses to sit still in the castle all day for her birthday. Every year it's the same. She never listens and the knights are always hunting her down. The carriage slows down as they near the tree she's hiding behind.

Inching away from the tree to make a run for it, she runs towards the water. A hand wraps around her bicep and just as she's about to call out for help, a hand clamps down over her mouth. The body holding her hostage smells like rum and the sea. It's an appeasing smell. One Emma has always had a craving for. It wasn't often Snow and Charming let Emma travel near the sea port. They said it was crawling with dirty pirates and thieves. Even though her mother was once a bandit herself.

As for rum, it was something Emma could never have. Only the best wine for the royal family of the Enchanted Forest.

Emma began to thrash wildly and then decided to bite down on the gloved hand. The man let out a curse as he dropped his hand. Emma ducked from his clutch as she did so, she stared into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Her eyes travel up to see a man with dark hair, blue eyes and a…hook on his left hand. Her mouth drops open slightly as she backs away from him.

"Captain Hook," Emma states in awestruck. He's nothing how she pictured him. From all the stories she heard, she didn't expect him to be as attractive as he is. So tall and muscular and beautiful.

"Ah so you've heard of me," he says.

She nods her head slightly, swallowing hard. "Everyone in the Enchanted Forest has. You have quite the reputation, Captain."

He gives her a smile that makes her weak. She's acting like a love struck girl instead of a dignified princess. She straightens herself to act more like a princess and less like she's about to fawn over a pirate. Her parents would disapprove.

"Well, so do you. Tell me, Princess Emma, what is it you're doing hiding from your knight and shinning armors?" His deep, accented voice asks her.

She brings the basket of flowers closer to her chest. Talking to him could be dangerous. She's heard many stories about the fearsome pirate. Stories about Neverland. Her eyes dart back down to the hook. However, she has never heard the stories about how he got a hook for a hand. Nobody has. It's one of the mysteries about the Captain of the Jolly Roger.

"None of your business," she snaps at the pirate. "I have every right to throw you into the prison to be executed."

He quirks and eyebrow at her as if challenging her. Stepping closer, he stares into her eyes. "Well, princess, maybe you should turn me in."

Sensing the teasing tone in his voice, she suppresses the urge to slap him in the face. Snow has gone over this with her multiple times that a princess shouldn't go around slapping people. However, Emma thought differently. And man, would she love to do so right now.

She takes a step closer to match him. "Don't challenge me, pirate. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Hook steps away from her as the yell of her name resonates throughout the forest. Her eyes widen as the voice get closer and he chooses this as the perfect time to disappear. Before Emma can say anything else, the pirate is gone. She looks around for him, but he's nowhere to be seen. Sighing, she stands defenseless as the guards usher her into the carriage.

"Emma, dear, we've gone over this before," Snow crosses her arms over her chest.

Charming walks in with Henry at his side. Henry's dressed in a knight's uniform in preparation for the knighting ceremony. "Mom."

Emma walks over to her son with a proud smile on her face. "I am so proud of you. And so would your father."

Snow walks over to her grandson with the same smile on her face. She grasps Henry's shoulder. "You look handsome."

"Thanks, Grandma."

Snow leads Henry out of the grand ballroom leaving Charming and Emma alones. He ushers for Emma to sit down at the table. She does and she's told, not one to defy her father.

"Emma you have to stop going out of the castle without a knight at your side. It's dangerous out there with the Evil Queen on her quest still," Charming tells his daughter.

Emma suppresses the desire to roll her eyes at her father. He was always the more protective of her parents. She was definitely a daddy's girl. "Dad…"

"They knights had said Captain Hook was prowling around-"

Emma tunes out her father as he begins to tell her about Hook. There was something about that pirate that bugged her and intrigued her at the same time. Not to mention how blue his eyes were. Almost as blue as the sea. She becomes lost in her daydreams of the pirate until her father cleared his throat to bring her attention back to him.

"I know, Dad."

"What do you mean you know?" he presses.

Emma reverts her eyes back onto her father. "I know to be careful of him."

Charming pats Emma's hand lightly, holding onto it for a bit. "Good. I want you to be safe, Emma."

Emma watched as her father walked out of the ballroom. She looked out through the window at the night sky growing darker. In just a couple hours, the ballroom will be filled with hundreds of people she doesn't know to celebrate her birthday. A birthday she doesn't even want to have. Not when there's so much more outside of the castle.

Her minds goes back to Hook and how free he must be on the open sea. Oh how she wishes she could explore more of what the land has to offer. She lays her hands down flat onto the table as she gets up from her seat. Tonight, she decides, is when the real adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Blowing out her candle on the birthday cake her parents had specially made for her this morning, she looks out into the crowd of people. Rather strangers. A movement by the entrance catches her eye. She moves away from the table to see the commotion happening in the background.

Snow and Charming rise from their place at their thrones. Emma stands beside them to see the view better. Thankfully the thrones are on a platform so she has a better chance of seeing the scene before her.

"Who dares interrupt our princess's birthday?" Charming steps forward as the knights bring forward a man. A man who Emma recognizes.

Her eyes divert to the hook first. She starts to make her way to him, but Snow takes her hand gently in hers to keep her from moving.

The guards push Hook onto his knees. His blue eyes pierce hers as he gives her a small smile. "This man was caught sneaking into the castle."

"Ah well you decided to ruin all the fun in sneaking in, mate," the pirate says.

Emma lets out a small giggle, earning a harsh look from Charming. He steps down to where Hook is. He grabs him by the collar. "You are to never come by here again. Especially near my daughter."

This time Emma shakes out of her mother's reach. "Father," she touches his shoulder lightly. "Don't be so harsh; he's rather charming."

"Hello, love."

This seems to set off Charming. He pulls Hook closer by his collar. "If I see you ever again, I will have no problems killing you myself, pirate."

Hook stands up, shaking free from Charming's grasp. "Yes, your majesty. I have to say I would rather grace the Enchanted Forest with my dashing looks for a time longer."

The guards drag Hook away. The party starts back up again. Charming and Snowing begin to greet guests. None of whom Emma actually knows. She sneaks off into the hallways, following the guards as they drag Hook away. Lifting her dress so she's able to walk faster, she continues to follow at a distance not too obvious. The last thing she needs is to get caught by more of her parent's knights. They've already warned her about Hook before. However, something strong is pulling her towards him.

"You heard the king," one of the guards tells Hook. "You will be taken to be executed if we ever see you around the castle's premises."

Emma presses herself against a wall as the guards walk back to the grand ballroom. Just as the doors to the castle are about to close, she sneaks between them. She should have no problems getting pass the guards by the entrance. She'll say she wants to get some fresh air by herself and will be back shortly. Or she can walk pass them without them even noticing. Guards aren't always the most attentive on party nights.

With success, she manages to sneak pass them. Hook is only a few paces away from her. She rushes forward and catches him on the arm. He turns around slowly, a devilish grin gracing his face. He's even more dashing this close up. Putting some space between them, Emma lets go of where she's been grasping him on the arm.

"You should stay away from me," Hook glances towards the castle. "Your father seemed quite adamant about his feelings towards me. Wouldn't want to upset him, would you?"

Growing brave, she says, "maybe I would."

Hook takes her by her arm gently, pulling her behind a tree. The night is growing dark and there's not a sound she can hear. Only the sound of her beating heart. Of course she's snuck out plenty of times. Neal and her often would. Hence how Henry made an appearance in Emma's life long ago. Her parents weren't all too happy, but Emma was delighted to find out she would be giving birth to prince of her own. Henry has been the best thing that has ever happened to Emma.

"What is it you want, Princess?" Hook asks her.

"Emma. It's Emma. I want to go on an adventure. My mom, long ago, was a bandit. She hardly lets me pick berries by myself. She wants to keep me as her perfect princess, but I don't want that life anymore. I want to live and I think you'd be able to help me with that," she smirks, knowing that it will help her get her way.

At least that's how it's worked her whole life. She usually got all she wanted with just one small smirk.

Hook gives her a smirk of his own, stepping closer to her. They're so close that their bodies are nearly touching. Just one movement from either of them and they would be. "Meet me at the tavern by the northern port at midnight."

With that, he walks away from her. Emma watches him go before turning back to go inside to her party. Her parents are probably about to send out a search party for her. Except they already have. One of the knights grabs Emma by her arm almost a little too harshly. She jerks away from him.

"If you ever lay another hand on me like that, I will ensure it will be your last time," she snarls at him, walking through the front door of the castle.

Snow rushes up to her. "Where did you go?"

"Out for some air. Too many people here," she explains, scanning her eyes across the room. She'd be lucky to find two people in the room she actually knows. Most of them are here for her parents even though it's her party.

Henry jogs over to them. "Mom! Grandma!"

Emma puts her arm around her son. "What is it, Henry?"

"The Evil Queen," he breathes out. "There's rumors that she's back."

Snow glances at Charming with fear in her eyes. Emma's parents aren't often fearful of anything. Except when it comes to the Evil Queen. She's been locked up since Emma was born, but somehow she managed to escape from her brigs. Emma's grip tightens around Henry. The Evil Queen is a force to be reckoned with. She thinks about her meet up with Hook at the taverns tonight. She may have to postpone it. With the queen on the loose, it's too dangerous to venture outside the castle by herself so late at night.

"We'll find her and kill her once and for all," Emma is the first to speak. "And I will be the one to kill her when we do find her."

Snow turns to face her daughter. "No, we will not put you into the face of danger."

"Your mother's right, Emma. The queen is much too dangerous for you. It's not safe," Charming tells her.

Emma shakes her head. "I am sick of sitting around the castle and not doing anything. I'm not a child anymore. I'm doing this and you can't stop me. I won't let you stop me. I want to be the one who shoves the sword into her chest."

"Emma!" Snow gasps.

Without another word, Emma walks out of the ballroom and to her bedroom upstairs. She's no longer in the party mood. She wasn't to begin with anyway. Locking the door, she goes to the chest located near her bed. Nobody has ever seen what's inside the chest. Not even Henry.

Throwing the lock to the side, Emma reaches inside. Extracting the sword with the red gem in the middle of the handle, she sticks it out. It needs to be sharpened. But this is the sword that she will bury into the Evil Queen. First she needs to learn how to do it. There wasn't much time for sword fighting when she was younger.

Deciding against her decision to stay in tonight, she pulls her hood tighter around her face as she makes her journey to the northern port tavern. As she gets closer to the tavern, she hears yells resonating from inside. A few drunk people stumble around the streets, pestering her for some extra change to buy drinks. Emma wraps her arms around her middle, making sure nobody recognizes who she is.

Stepping in the bar, she looks at her surroundings. She's never been inside one before. Her parents had always forbidden her from going inside one. Now she knows why. The scene before her repulses her. Men seducing women as they pound rum back. Women in tight-fitting corsets. Emma glances down at her plain royal blue gown and black cape. It was the most casual outfit she owns. Though she still feels out of place here. If she wants to fit in, she'll have to find some other clothes.

She walks back outside again to find a clothing line with some women's clothes hanging from it. Looking around to make sure nobody sees her steal the items, she goes back into the tavern to find a changing station.

Emerging from the changing room, she twists uncomfortably in her bar wench dress. Her chest is protruding from her dress in a way that her parents would definitely disapprove of. She's not used to dressing so skimpily.

"Don't you paint quite the sight, love," the familiar voice says in her ear.

"Hook," she turns around to see him with a glass of rum in his hand.

He gives her his signature smirk. "I'm surprised you came."

Emma fixes him with an annoyed face. "I've come to ask for your help in killing the Evil Queen."

His glass shatters to the floor and the whole bar turns to look in their direction. Hook grabs Emma by the arm, leading her out of the tavern to avoid an unwanted mob when they find out Princess Emma is in their graces.

Hook leads her to the docks where she notices a large ship.

"I think this conversation needs to be kept private," Hook says, leading her to what she assumes is the Jolly Roger.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma follows Hook into the captain's room below the main deck. Observing her surroundings, she inhals the smell of rum and the sea. It smells just like him.

"Your majesty," Hook gestures for her to sit down at the chair across from him at the desk.

Why would a pirate even need a desk? It's not like they have very many business transactions. It's just pillage and plundering and buckling some swash. Whatever that means.

"Don't call me that," Emma sits down across from him. "I told you before Emma was fine."

"Right," Hook leans over so he's closer to her. "Tell me, Princess, why do you need me to kill the Evil Queen?"

Emma shifts in her seat, afraid that Regina may be lurking around any corner. She's heard enough stories about the Evil Queen to know to be afraid. She may be determined to murder her, but it won't be easy. She knows this.

"I don't need your help in the actual killing. I just…I need someone to teach me how to sword fight. You're a pirate; I'd figure you would be the best bet I had for learning. It's not like I can ask my dad since he's not particularly fond of my killing her."

Hook's eyebrow quirks up. "Listen love, if you wanted to sleep with me, you didn't have to concoct such an elaborate plan."

Emma rolls her eyes at the comment. "You certainly think a lot about yourself. However, I do not want to sleep with you. I actually came to ask for your help, but if you don't want to…" she starts to get up for her chair.

"Wait," Hook stands up too. "I can help."

She arches an eyebrow, waiting for him to form a deal she'd have to pay for his services. Killing the former queen of the Enchanted Forest isn't simply asking to borrow a spoonful of sugar kind of request. They're dealing with a murder.

"What's the price? Whatever it is, I'm willing to pay it."

Hook puts his hands on the desk. "I'm not the bloody crocodile," he remarks with a snarl.

Emma's forehead scrunches in confusion. "The who?"

"Rumpelstiltskin," a look of darkness crosses his face.

Emma walks over by where he stands, picking up his left arm that has his hook. "Does this have something to do with him?" she asks quietly.

Hook looks into her eyes and her breath catches. Emma's only been with Neal. Being this close to Hook does something to her and reignites something she hasn't felt in such a long time. Motherhood and being a princess doesn't leave much time for dating. Her eyes don't leave his as he begins to speak.

"Aye, love. It happened a long time ago."

She moves her hand along his brace until she gets to the hook. She slides a finger along the sharp silver. All her life she has been told what to do, how to act, who to date. For once, she wants to do something that she chooses herself. "I want to know how you got the hook."

Hook lets out a forced cough, seemingly embarrassed by her question. Or maybe her closeness. Their bodies are practically touching, neither of them making a move to inch away from one another.

"He killed my Milah and then cut off my hand as well. Ever since then, I've vowed to kill him. He took away the one thing I loved most and I want to kill him for it."

Emma presses her eyes together, suppressing the urge to cry for his loss. When Neal was killed, she barely could move from her bed. Since that day so long ago, she wonders about who it was that killed him and if she would be as thirsty for revenge against the killer as Hook is. Dropping her hand from his hook, she shakes herself from her reprieve.

"If you help me kill Regina, I'll help you kill the Dark One."

Hook's eyes widen at her deal. "Emma-"

She holds a hand up to him. "I'm the princess and you are to do what I say, Captain. Unless, of course, you would like to spend many years in our prison until the day comes for you to be executed. Knowing my dad, he would make your execution his top priority."

"The Dark One's dangerous and I won't let you anywhere near him."

She walks towards the ladder. "I have a secret."

"Most women do," he walks towards her.

Giving him her most seductive smile, she grabs him by the collar, moving him closer to her. "I have magic."

Once again, his eyebrows shoot up in shock. "Magic?"

She manages a small nod. "Not even my parents know, but I have it. I don't know how to use it or control it, but I figure maybe I'll practice by myself and it might help me defeat Regina. And Rumple."

"Then why do you need to learn to sword fight?" he asks.

"I want to be prepared in case I don't know how to figure out my magic by the weekend when I murder the queen."

"Aye," Hook steps back from her. "Meet me aboard my ship at the rise of morning."

She nods her head in agreement. Sneaking out of the castle in daylight might prove to be difficult. Although, she has done it before. "I'll be here."

"Oh and Emma?"

She halts her progress up the ladder to stare down at him. "Yes?"

"You really didn't come to sleep with me?"

Cocking her head at him annoyance, she says, "Night, Hook."

With that, she pushes her hood over her to avoid any suspicion. It's only a matter of time before her parents realize she's not in her room sleeping. After leaving her own party, she assumes they're bound to come looking for her.

The party has died down by the time she makes her back inside. Henry is the first to greet her in the hallway on his way back from the bathroom.

"Mom, what are you wearing?"

Emma internally scolds herself for being so reckless. She forgot where she placed her clothes back at the tavern. They're probably being sold for parts by now. And with her clothes being made of the finest fabric in all the realms, they're bound to get a pretty penny for her outfit. At least she's not too broken up about parting with the outfit. As long as she doesn't forget this ring that hangs from her neck. She's not even sure where it came from. Neither do her parents. It's a simple ring: silver and round. It hangs from a silver chain.

"I-" she backs away from her son in the direction of her room. "Just some clothing I purchased from a commoner a couple of days ago."

Henry looks at her like he knows she's lying to him. Just like Emma, Henry has a way of reading people. They're both good with knowing when someone is lying to them. It's a good thing she didn't inherit that trait from either Snow nor Charming. Her grandparents must have had that trait.

"Well, you better get back to the party. You were in your room for a while and people were starting to get curious," he says.

"I'll be down as soon as I get changed," Emma tells him. She watches him go before slumping against the wall. That was a close one. Not that Henry would ever rat her out to her parents. But he is a teenager and teenagers like to gossip.

She runs upstairs, changing back into her pink gown Snow choose for her. Walking down the stairs, there's a loud thud from the ballroom. She rushes inside to see the Evil Queen Regina sauntering toward her parents.

"Sorry I'm late," Regina remarks, stunning the room into silence.

Charming removes his sword from his belt. "You. You're supposed to be dead!"

Regina makes a dramatic pose. "You never had the nerve to kill me. Neither of you did. Couldn't keep me locked up for long. Now tell me, where is your precious daughter?"

Emma throws open the door. "I'm right here."

Regina walks over to Emma, getting into her personal space. "Look at the princess. I have a birthday present for you. Tell me, Princess Emma, who should I kill first?"

Emma's hands begin to shake and spark with her magic. When she gets upset, her powers tend to become frantic. Closing her eyes in hopes to stop, she feels her hands lift and a blast of magic surges forward. She opens her eyes to see Regina slam against the wall opposite them. There's a collective gasp that resonates throughout the room. Many people are looking at Emma with fear. Glancing over at her parents, she sees the same look of fear on their faces. Even Henry looks afraid of her.

"Emma!" Snow cries out.

"I won't hurt you," she mutters. "I-"

Regina regains her composure. "You all better be careful." And with that, she disappears in a cloud of purple.

Snow clings onto Charming. Emma feels tears pricking her eyes at her mother's disgust. She hikes up her dress and runs. She runs until she no longer knows in which direction she's going, but she ends up back at the Jolly Roger.

Hook is emerging from the Captain's quarters as Emma rushes up to him. She grabs him by the collar, her lips colliding with his. He tastes exactly who she thought he would: like rum. Her kisses her back, but pushes her away only seconds later.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for an adventure," she says, pulling him to her again.

He retracts. "Emma…"

As if now realizing what she's done, she crumples onto the ground and begins to sob. Nothing in her life feels right anymore. It's all becoming a huge nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Hook holds his hand out for Emma to take. She sits limp on the floor of his ship. Uncaring to how many germs may be on the floor. After much reluctance, she reaches up to take his hand. He guides her over to a bed in the room next door. Emma halts at the doorway.

"What are you-"

"Calm down, Emma." Hook pulls back the blankets on the bed, patting it for her to take a seat. "I'm offering you my bed to sleep in for tonight. It's too late and dangerous to wander back to your castle now."

She stands in the doorway, unsure what to do. On one hand, he is right. It's too dangerous to walk back to the castle by herself. Especially now that Regina is who knows where. On the other hand, probably a phrase Hook doesn't use because he only has one hand, staying in his bed isn't the greatest idea. And it's not because she all but jumped him when she came back tonight.

"Where will you be sleeping?"

He walks away from the bed. "I can sleep on the floor in the other room. Unless you want me to join you," he raises his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Her eyes practically roll out of her eye sockets. "So subtle."

"Well if you're just going to stand there all night, I might as well sleep in my bed."

Emma smiles lightly. "Fine. I'll take the bed."

He nods his head, heading to her to exit the room. "As you wish."

As he's walking out of the room, she puts her hand on his arm. "Thank you, Hook."

"Killian," he says.

"Huh?"

He ducks his head, not meeting his eyes. "It's my real name."

"Hook suits you," she tells him, glancing down at his appendage that symbolizes years of pain bestowed upon him. Seeing his hook only makes her thirst to kill Regina that much stronger. He's been hunting the man who killed his love for centuries, she can take as much time as she needs to kill the woman responsible for terrorizing her parents.

"He'll pay for what he did," Emma walks to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. "The Dark One will pay for what he did."

Hook doesn't say anything as he walks out of the room, closing the door in his wake. The room is dark, void of a small candle resting near a small window. She walks over to it, looking into the dark night sky. Somewhere out there is Regina. Somewhere out there she poses a threat to everyone in the kingdom. Emma won't let her live for much longer. She doesn't deserve another day living for all the pain she has caused.

Emma settles back in the bed, still unsure of staying in Hook's bed tonight. It feels intimate despite him not being in the bed with her. However, she hardly knows him. Nor does she know any of his crew. Pirates are ruthless; she's worried that her worries about sleeping here tonight could become a reality.

Eventually Emma falls asleep to the sound of a storm outside. Storms are very rare in the Enchanted Forest, but when they happen, there intense. Emma jolts awake with a loud scream. Pressing her hand to her forehead, she heaves with worry for the dream she just awoke to. But it wasn't just any dream.

"Emma!" Hook rushes through the door to see a distressed Emma sitting up in his bed. "What happened, love?"

Emma slumps against the headboard, remembering the dream as if she's lived it. "It was weird…there was this place called Storybrooke and you were there…" her cheeks redden at the scene in her dream involving Hook. "My parents. The Evil Queen with some kind of genie lamp."

"A genie lamp?" Hook looks confused at the mention of the lamp.

"The world looked odd," Emma blinks to make sure she's awake. "Then I saw myself and a hooded figure, but I woke up before I could finish the dream."

Hook still stands in the doorway. "Sounds like you had a nightmare."

She brushes her hair from her face only to realize it's soaked in sweat. "It seemed too real. Like it was reality and this is my dream world. I can't explain it."

"No need to," he comes to stand near her bed, tucking her back in. "We all have nightmares."

"You have nightmares?" she asks in a disbelieving tone. "The fearsome pirate?"

"I wasn't always a fearful pirate, Emma. Some things you endure during life are much too hard to cope with so you become someone who can cope with those hardships."

Emma can't help but feel sorry for him. All these years he's been living a life that evokes fear from others all because of the pain he's endured in his life. She wonders if she can't kill Regina if she'll start to feel that way as well. Alone. Feared. That's not a life she wants to live.

"Will you stay with me?" she presses her eyes closed. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Hook looks uneasy at her request. He knows he should say no, but he can see the worry dancing in her eyes. Her dream is taking a toll on her. "Of course, love."

Emma shifts over to the other side of the bed, making room for him. The only other man she's shared a bed with was Neal. Even then it wasn't many times. Hook moves in beside her, careful to keep space between her. She can tell he feels nervous about being in bed with her. After all, she is his princess. She has the right to burn him at the stake if she so pleases.

"Thank you." She lies on her side away from him, a small smile spreading across her lips as she feels the bed dip on the other side with his weight. There's a gap between them, but she has never felt so close to someone. With his presence, the dream doesn't come back to her.

Emma awakes the next morning, in the arms of a warm body. She sighs in content until she realizes that one of the hands is a hook and the body she's wrapped around is none other than Captain Hook's. She suddenly feels very awake.

She hears him let out a loud sigh and then he jumps, causing him to fell off the bed. Emma nearly goes with him, but she manages to catch herself before she falls. She grabs the covers to wrap herself in them, all though she doesn't know why since she's dressed in her pink dress from the night before.

"Morning, Captain," she tries to go with a casual greeting but it comes out awkward.

"I-I'll leave you to get ready."

Did Captain Hook just struggle to speak to her? From the stories she's heard, he's anything but coy when he wakes up beside women. At least that's what she's heard from a few maids in her castle.

Emma stares at the door, deciding to stay in the room for a bit longer. She suddenly feels very self-conscious. Throwing back the covers, about twenty minutes later, she climbs to the upper dock where she finds Hook in a tense discussion with a man in a red hat. She plays with the ring around her neck, the one she's still not sure where it came from. As if he senses her presence, Hook walks over to her, catching the hand she's twirling the ring with.

"Where did you find this?"

"I-what?" she looks up into his eyes. They're full of question and a hint of anger. "I've had it for as long as I can remember. I have no idea where it's from though. Must have been my father's grandfather's or something."

Hook drops her hand. "I know that ring anywhere. It was my brother's. How did you find it?"

His brother's? Emma scrunches her nose in confusion. It wasn't a ring that she's found; it was her ring. "You're mistaken."

"That dream Emma…who was I to you?"

Her eyes meet his again. "My…." She stalls, not sure how to describe what she saw of the two of them in her dream. They were close. Were they married? Lovers? Friends? She couldn't be sure. "We were close."

"How close, love?"

"Very," she whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reads, follows and favorites! I honestly wrote this because I wanted to play around with the wish realm idea OUAT crafted and I didn't think anyone would read it. So thank you! Also I appreciate the comments and love reading them! xoxo-Madeline**

Somewhere between confused and very confused, Emma presses her hands against her head. Hook's looking at her and all of sudden, her dreams are coming back to her. You're not supposed to dream while you're wide awake? Well you can, but how is it possible to dream something you already dreamed? Nothing is making sense.

Hook moves closer to her, observing her closely. She closes her eyes as hard as she can, willing for the dreams to go away. She's seeing a vision of Henry and her at a restaurant with her parents and Regina. Hook's there too with his arm tucked around her. She's wearing some ridiculous looking red jacket that she would never be caught wearing. Even Hook is in some weird clothes that aren't pirate clothes at all. Henry laughs in the vision, saying, "I was babysitting Neal today and he said his first word."

Neal. Neal wouldn't have to be babysat. Neal's dead. Nothing makes sense. This vision or nightmare is becoming even more strange as she sees the Evil Queen and another version of Regina facing off. Two Reginas? Emma can barely fathom one at the moment. Her parents.

"Emma," Hook says her name. "Emma!" He tries again, but the visions keep coming.

"You and I…" a vision of her and Hook lying in bed together at night, discussing what to do tomorrow after she gets off work at the station. What station? And why is she in bed with Captain Hook in a romantic way?

He arches an eyebrow at her. "Maybe you should sit down."

Movement causes them to startle, looking around for the menace. Hook draws his sword out, ready to behead the intruder it would appear. Emma slinks down on the ground as Hook walks over to where they saw the movement. Much to both of their surprise, Charming comes into view with his sword pointed at Hook. Hook steps away but doesn't bother lowering his sword either. Emma glances between the two men, both looking like they are about to commit murder.

"I should have known you kidnapped my daughter!" Charming yells, inching even closer to Hook. His blade is pressed against Hook's chest. If he inches closer, the sword will go through his chest.

Hook may be a pirate. He may be a thief and a cheat, but Emma won't watch him die. She rushes over to her father, pushing him back. "Don't hurt him!"

Both of the men's face register shock. Her father moves his sword down and away from Hook. Hook does the same, putting his sword back in his upholster.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't draw this sword into his chest," Charming's eyes never leave Hook.

"He didn't kidnap me. I came her willingly," Emma confesses to her father. "I wanted him to help me kill Regina. I know you said I shouldn't kill her myself, but I have to do. Understand that this is something I have to do. For the betterment of the kingdom."

Her father regards her, almost registering what she's saying. His sword rises again, directed at Hook. "You were gone all night, Emma. All night!"

Hook looks over at Emma with a pleading look. The fearsome Captain Hook pleading with Emma to save him from her father. She would laugh if this were any other situation and her father wasn't wanting to kill him. "I know, but please don't do this. It will make you no better than a killer. Like Regina."

This seems to shake him from his rage. He lowers his sword again until he finally puts it in his upholster. "I'm sparing you your life, pirate. This time."

"Aye," Hook nods. "When a fair maiden is distressed and rushes to me, I am one willing to please."

That sets Charming over the edge and he grabs Hook by his lapels. "You're making it very hard not to kill you."

Emma sighs, knowing her father would never loosen up when Hook's concerned. "He's right; I did come to him. Not for any other reason but to kill Regina." Emma shoots Hook a glare. Why must he always have an innuendo as a retort?

"I-" another vision hits her and Emma steps back, stunned. This time she sees a hooded image with a sword and on the opposite side of the figure is her. The hooded figure then jabs a sword through her stomach and she drops dead. "No!"

"Emma," her dad rushes her side, a hand resting on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Emma crumples to the floor again, motionless and speechless. Hook looks down at her and then up at Charming's concerned face. He's kneeling beside his daughter, coaxing her to talk to him. "That won't help, mate. She's having nightmares. Except apparently they're also happening during the day too. She mentions a land called Storybrooke."

Charming stands up again. "Storybrooke? I know nothing of this land."

Hook shrugs, observing his hook as if it's the most interesting thing on the planet. "Apparently her and I are quite close in these terrors of hers."

Charming goes to draw his sword again, but decides against it. The visions stop and Emma stares ahead of her. "The Dark One's son."

"Bae?" Hook questions, glancing over at Charming.

"No," Emma holds her hand out for someone to help her up. Charming pulls her up. "Another son. Gideon his name is. He wants to kill me."

"The Dark One doesn't have another son, Emma," Charming reassures her. "He's been locked away for some time now. The odds of him creating another child is highly impossible."

Hook's eyes glaze over with darkness. "Aye, love. The prince is right; even my men and I know about the Dark One's keeping. However, his prison is hidden."

"For people like you," Charming says. "A fate locked up is a fate worse than death."

The three of them stand in silence until Emma walks back down to the captain's quarters. She hears Hook tell her father that he'll come to retrieve her. She sits on the edge of Hook's bed, staring at the wall. "We were…are in love."

Hook quirks an eyebrow at her. "Listen, Emma, I think you're quite the sight, but I wouldn't consider what we have to be love."

"No," she shakes her head. "In my dream. In these visions I'm having. Hook, what if these things I'm having are the visions of my future? My magic has been off lately. I feel like these visions have something to do with it all."

"You think your fate is to be killed by the Dark One's son?"

"I don't know," Emma whispers. "I'm scared. And I also know that Regina has something to do with this and she needs to die. Tonight. She dies tonight."

A worried look crosses Hook's face. "Love, you can't rush into something like this."

"If you had the chance to kill Rumpelstiltskin right now, wouldn't you? You can't tell me that you would spare his life if you came face-to-face with him!" her voice rises.

"Emma!" Charming flies down the stairs. "Are you okay?"

Emma gets off the bed, brushing pass both men. "I'm not going to let either of you stop me from killing Regina. This all ends tonight." Another vision crosses her sight.

Emma sits in the brush near Malificent's castle. She's dressed in a pair of black pants and a black cloak. This is the first place Regina would go now that she no longer has control of the castle anymore. Malificent and her were quite the team back in the days before she was born. The two queens of darkness, her mother liked to call them.

Night befalls upon her as she draws the sword from her upholster. She holds it in front of her, admiring the way it shines against the moon. The tip is sharp, enough to wield it through the queen's heart. Emma smiles menacingly. A darkness she didn't know she had is climbing within her and taking possession of the princess she is. A sound far off startles her from her thoughts.

"Put down the sword, Swan."

The sound of Hook's voice soothes her. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even find me?"  
"You're predictable. And anyway, I will always find you."

"Predictable?" she arches an eyebrow at him.

"Aye, love. Or maybe we share a mind."

Emma presses her eyes close, suppressing the urge to smack Hook in his smug face. "That's not even a possibility. Listen, I appreciate that you're concerned about me and my safety, but I have this."

"Do you? Because let me tell you this," he leans in closer to her. "Malificent hasn't resided in her castle from a long time. If I were Regina, I would go to the last place where nobody would ever guess where I would go. For your evil queen, I would guess she was hiding with her dear mother."

"Cora," Emma gapes. "How do we get to Wonderland?"

"That is where my help ends," he says. "You have the magic, Swan, not me. There's tales of a hat you have to obtain to get to Wonderland. Since you are the princess and the wielder of magic, I have faith that you can produce the results for us."

She rolls her eyes. "So are you saying you want to come along with me?"

"I'll go wherever you go, love."

A smile passes her lips and she says, "then let's find us a hat, Captain."


	6. Chapter 6

**This next week is gonna be a bit cray because I work retail, and well, it's Christmas so it gets crazy! Plus I'll be heading back to college soon. I hope to update within the week, but I hope you enjoy this chapter until then! (Sorry for any errors; I don't edit!) Thanks for reading, commenting, following, etc. xoxo-Mads**

"So…" after walking for a few minutes in silence, Emma looks to her pirate partner. "Where do we go to find this hat?"

Hook brushes a tree branch out of the way with his hook. Emma passes in front of him before following after all. "I don't bloody know. You're the one with the magic. Can't you just magic it to us?"

"Magic doesn't work like that," she ducks under a spider web, cringing as she does so. "If my magic did work like that, I would have tried it. I may be a princess, but I'm not stupid."

Her voice has an edge to it. Hook can tell that she's becoming annoyed. It seems like the more he gets to know her, the less she seems like a pure princess the land makes her out to be. She sure doesn't kiss like one, that's for sure. He manages a small smile at the thought of her lips on his. He didn't expect it; nor would he have ever coerced her to.

"Unless," he stops in the middle of the path, remembering the story of a magic bean his shipmates were talking about not too long ago. Something about a magic bean being the key to opening a portal. And, unlike the bloody hat they need to open the portal to Wonderland, a bean would be easier to access. Although, he knows the man who is in possession of such beans would never give him one. Emma though, would be a different story. She is his princess, so he would have to give her the bean.

Emma turns around to look at him. "Unless what?"

"There's a story about a magic bean being able to open portals. If we can't find the hat, the bean would be the best choice. Maybe even a better choice than the hat."

Emma's suddenly hit with another vision. She sees herself taking a bean from Hook's hand as he steps off the Jolly Roger. Everyone else is around her, waiting patiently and almost fearful. Of what? She's not sure. Then Hook speaks after something she says, but she can only make out what he says to her. _Perhaps I just needed a reminder that I could._

Hook is calling her name as she comes back from her vision. She looks into his eyes, the same ones that were in her vision. "Where do we find a bean?"

"You had another vision, love," he says.

"Where do we find the bean?" she repeats. There's no use in talking about her visions when she doesn't know what they are. For all she knows, they could be her lack of sleep being put to use. Deprivation of sleep can do that to someone. As a child, she would constantly have bad dreams when she was a princess-in-training. She never thought she would make a good princess for the Enchanted Forest. So she was never able to sleep, always awake waiting for her next step of failure. And there had been a lot.

Hook's eyes flash with something and she can only guess where this bean is. "The Dark One," she states.

His jaw twitches, eyes still dark. "Aye."

Great. The man who has one of these magical beans also happens to be the same man that Hook hates. And vice versa. Although, she's still not sure why the Dark One hates Hook. Or why the Dark One had any reason to chop his hand off and replace it with a hook. It's a question Emma has never asked, but she fears she won't like the answer when she asks it.

Letting out a sigh, she brushes her hair out of her face. Okay, so it's a small obstacle. They can venture to the dungeon where Rumple is kept, and she'll go in by herself. Hook can stand outside to wait for her. "Let's go."

"Emma." Hook catches her with his hook. "You did hear where the bean is right?"

"Of course I heard," she snaps at him. "And we're going to get the bean and put an end to Regina once and for all."

He groans. "You must be forgetting my past with the Dark One."

"No," she shakes her head. "Because you never actually told me why the Dark One wants you dead. Enlighten me maybe."

A flash of worry washes across his face. "I'd rather not, love."

"What did you do? Sleep with his wife?" Emma jokes, but she clamps her mouth shut when she sees his jaw clamp together and the look of shame pass across his face. "Oh."

"I wasn't a great man, and I know that. But I assure you, Emma, I am trying to change. I have changed," he speaks quickly.

Emma looks up at him, not sure how to feel about the revelation. The revelation that she thought was merely a joke. "I don't care. It doesn't even matter because when this is all done and Regina is dead at my feet, we'll never see each other again." She unhooks herself from his grip and continues walking through the dark forest.

When it becomes too late to continue their trek, Emma suggests they turn in for the night. Hook sets his stuff down and Emma pulls out a blanket from the satchel she carries. Lying it on the ground, she looks around for some brush to make a fire. The air is a little cold tonight and her cloak won't do much for the protection of possible frost bite.

Gathering some sticks, she throws them in front of her blanket while Hook pulls out a flask. Over hooded eyes, she watches as he takes a drink. Settling down, she holds two sticks together. She's never actually made a fire before. Living in castle didn't require her to learn how to do such a thing. Her fireplace was always lite when she went down for the night. Holding the sticks in front of her, she starts rubbing them together. Hook watches her from across the way.

"Let me guess," another drink from his flask. "This is your first fire."

Ignoring his comment, she continues rubbing the sticks together. Ever since Emma told him that after she kills Regina that she'll never see him again, his sass has gone from a 3 to a full-on 10. She wonders if she offended him but then remembers someone like Captain Hook doesn't have feelings. She's sure of that now more than ever. What kind of man steals someone's wife? Someone's mother? And not just anyone's mother, but Neal's mother. Some wounds are too deep to look past. Neal had been abandoned by both his mother and his father. The hurt he felt as a result of that abandonment was something Emma could never forgive. She had wanted so badly to find some good in Hook and prove her parents wrong. Maybe Emma just had too much hope for some people.

"You took a mother!" she screams. "You have to be heartless to do something like that."

Hook lowers the flask from his mouth, looking at Emma as she throws the sticks across the way, nearly hitting him as she does. He doesn't say anything because she starts screaming at him again.

She stands up. "How can you live with yourself?! No wonder he cut your damn hand off. You're a selfish man who doesn't care about anyone but his self! Oh and let's not forget your precious ship. Who the hell do you think you are?" Tears are streaming down her face and she wipes them away aggressively. She doesn't know where all of this came from.

"Are you done, love?" Hook asks.

Defeated, she slumps down on her blanket, the tears silently streaming down her face. She's acting like a mad woman. Her parents always taught her that people are worthy of forgiveness and redemption. Another vision hits her just then:

 _"_ _Even though we're quite different, you have to trust me."_

 _"_ _Trust you? Of course I trust you!"_

 _"_ _Then why are you pulling away from me?"_

 _"_ _Because everyone I've ever been with is dead. I can't lose you too!"_

The vision ends with her and Hook kissing in the middle of the street in front of an odd place named Grannys. She looks away from Hook, not believing these visions in the least. Nor believing the travesty of her clothing.

"Yeah," she breathes. "I am done."

She falls asleep moments later and is awoken by the crackling of fire. Sitting up, she looks at the small fire burning a few feet from her. Hook is still awake drinking from his flask again. Walking over to him, she sits beside him on the log. Grabbing the flask from his hands, she tips it back into her mouth. The taste is bitter, but she knows why Hook likes it. It makes you feel lighter.

He takes his flask back from her, but not before looking at the ring around her neck. He knows that was Liam's ring. He would know that ring anywhere. Only he can't figure out who Emma got ahold of it. And she says that she's had it for as long as she can remember. Hook would have remembered if he had lost it. The ring was the only thing he had left of his older brother. He had cherished that ring.

"I'm sorry," Emma says. "About earlier. I said some things I had no right of saying. People change and I was too quick to judge you. Everyone deserves redemption."

"You were right though," he admits. "I wasn't an honest man. When Liam died…" his eyes twinkle with the faintest of tears. "I turned to darkness and vengeance."

Emma glances over at him. She doesn't know who Liam is, but she mentioned that he was his brother. Although she has no idea of his whereabouts. "What happened to your brother?"

The question hits Hook hard. What happened to his brother must be something very disheartening. "Long ago, while we traveled to Neverland, Liam drank some water that I knew to be poisoned. Being the stubborn ass that he is, he drank it anyway. Of course his younger brother didn't know anything."

Emma waits for him to continue. He takes another drink of rum. "He died shortly after from the water. I was not the same man after that. My only goal was revenge. Revenge against Pan and Neverland. Then eventually against the Dark One."

Emma's hand reaches over to his out of instinct. She can tell that he's hurting. She can tell that life has been unfair to him. She grew up with her parents, in a safe haven. Never once did she have to worry about her loved ones being killed or losing anyone. Being tucked away in a castle sometimes had its perks. He stares straight ahead until he links his fingers with her. There's something so comforting feeling his hand within hers. It doesn't feel weird. In fact, it feels right. Like all those visions means Hook and her are somehow meant to be. It's an absurd thought, but maybe that's what these visions are. The insight to her future. But there's still so many questions whirling around her head in regards to these visions. They still don't make any sense.

"I'm sorry, Killian," she surprises herself by calling him by his real name.

He appears to be stunned too. "Like I said, love. It was a long time ago." He unlatches their hands and walks to the fire. "You should get some sleep."

And just like that, Emma sees him closing on her again. "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas Eve Eve! Sorry for my word vomit that is this chapter. Things are going a little differently than I originally planted, but hey, that's the writing process for you! Hope you enjoy this chapter. xoxo**

The sun shines brightly down on Emma and Hook as they continue their walk through the forest. Emma didn't have the best sleep last night. After their talk, she felt on edge all night. She tossed and turned all night long.

"Can't we talk the Jolly Roger or something?" Emma asks, resting against a tree.

Hook stops walking, watching as she takes a drink from the water flask. "Wonderland isn't exactly a destination that can be traveled to by my ship."

"If we even manage to get there," she says defeated.

Another vision hits Emma. It's of her and Hook again. They're in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by flowers. She sees herself getting off a horse with the help of Hook. He walks her into the middle of the meadow of flowers, picking one for her to give.

 _"_ _What do you see?"_

 _"_ _Lots of flowers."_

 _"_ _Very good. Now what don't you see?"_

 _"_ _Rumpelstiltskin."_

The vision ends and Emma's left wondering what the vision means. Why would Rumple be haunting her everywhere she goes? What was Hook trying to distract her from in that vision? She's so immersed in her confusion that she doesn't hear Hook calling her name. Looking up, she sees him holding a piece of bread.

Taking the piece from him, she chews on it, staring into the distance. It tastes stale and like the dirt. Nonetheless, she continues to eat it. Being on this journey doesn't exactly offer any decadent dining.

"Rumple's still locked up in Maleficent's castle since it's been abandoned. My parents thought it would be best to keep him locked up away from everyone. Her castle is definitely out of sight," Emma says in between bites of the bread.

"That's about another day's journey, love."

Emma nods her head. "Yeah, but it'll be worth it. Once we have the bean, we can kill Regina."

Hook's eyes flash with something she doesn't recognize. "Let's get the bean."

Emma senses the uncertain tone of his voice. If she can detect anyone, it's when they're hiding what they really feel. Hook is definitely having doubts about going on this quest with her. But why? And why does she even care? She never asked him to come along with her. Though, she's thankful for his company.

"Uh oh," she grabs his arm so he's looking at her. "You're lying to me."

Hook meets her eyes. "Maybe your father was right. Emma, this is dangerous. The queen is powerful and-"

"And I'm just as powerful," Emma retorts. These visions may be shaking her powers, but she has no doubts that she can't defeat the queen.

"I never said you weren't."

Growing annoyed, she lets his arm go. "But it was certainly applied. If you don't want to go with me, then don't. I never asked you to come with me."

"I wanted to protect you in case anything-" just as he was about to finish the sentence, the ground moves. Emma's eyes widen as the sky rips open and a cloud of blue smoke appears in front of them. Hook grabs her hand as they duck from the smoke. It starts to dissolve and appearing before them are two figures. They're lying on the ground, unmoving.

Emma looks at Hook before going over to the two figures on the ground. They appeared from the ground as if by some kind of portal. For a moment, she thinks about how they were able to procure a bean. Shaking those thoughts, she rushes to the two figure's sides. Her breath catches in her throat as she looks down at the two figures.

One looks identical to Hook except he wears different clothes. The other man looks like her father in a much younger fashion. Another vision hits her. It's the two men on the ground with her in the middle. They're in that silly diner with the Evil Queen and what appears to be a genie. The Evil Queen is wishing for Emma's wish to never be the Savior and then Emma is being sucked into the genie lamp. Emma opens her eyes to the men before her.

"Killian. Dad." She stares at them before reverting her eyes back to Hook. "Oh gosh…"

"Emma!" Hook yells for her, running up to her and the two men.

Suddenly everything is coming back to Emma. Her life back in Storybrooke. Her real life. Not this one. Her memory is restoring her previous life. She now remembers the Evil Queen wishing that Emma be granted the wish of never being the Savior. This whole thing has been some kind of weird dream or reality. She's not exactly sure what this all is. All she knows is that her father and Killian have somehow managed to get stuck in this reality as well. Then the Evil Queen here must be…Regina? Emma falls to the ground in bewilderment as Hook crouches down beside her. He's saying something to her but nothing is registering. This is too much to take in.

Just then Hook looks at the two men more closely. "What the-"

Emma puts her hand against her face. "I can't explain."

Her dad wakes up first, squinting as he looks up at Emma. "Emma."

"Dad," she rushes over to him, helping him up from the ground. He grabs her into a hug before his eyes bulge out of his head as he looks at Hook.

"You remember," he says in disbelief.

"I've been having these visions for a couple of days of my life. Then the smoke came and everything started making sense again. Is Killian okay?"

They go over to Killian who still seems to be unconscious. Emma puts her hand to his heart, thankful when she feels it beating against her palm. She lets a tear slide down her cheek at the relief she feels. Emma closes her eyes with her hand still presses against his chest. She lets her magic do its work, and Hook is opening his eyes as soon as she opens hers. He reaches for her hand with a smile.

"Swan."

"Missed me?" She repeats his words he said in New York City after waking her from yet another curse. Except this one seems to be a lot trickier than that one. For starters, they're stuck in a wish realm with no ways of getting back home. Then there's the problem with Hook also being there and Killian. And oh gosh…things just got so complicated.

"Love?" Hook says from behind her.

Killian arches an eyebrow as he looks up at his wish realm self. "Bloody hell."

Emma gets up with Killian's help. He doesn't let go of her hand as she starts to explain things to Hook. "Um…Hook this is well, Hook."

Hook regards Killian warily. "What the bloody hell is happening and why the devil does this man look like me? Except with an atrocious attire."

"Atrocious?" Killian says in offence.

David laughs at her side. "Two Hooks? I can barely tolerate one."

"I'm not surprised that you managed to get tied up with me in this wish realm, love?" Killian winks at her as he approaches himself.

Emma rolls her eyes at his comment. Of course he manages to make light of this. She doesn't know to tell him that she definitely had some feelings for his wish realm self. At least her thirst to murder Regina has decreased. Princess Emma sur had some darkness hidden within her. She can't help but wonder what kind of elements the Evil Queen added to the wish when Aladdin granted it.

"Emma," Hook still looks perplexed. "Do you mind telling me what the devil is going on?"

Looking at her dad and Killian for guidance, she tries to explain the best she can. "The visions I was having weren't visions. They were from my previous life. It's hard to explain, but the Evil Queen sent me to this realm; I'm not really a princess."

"So what happens now? The queen?" he asks.

"I won't be killing the queen. I guess now I have to work on returning to my old life, and we'll still need your help. You know this realm more than any of us," Emma says.

Hook regards her dad and Killian with scrutiny. "When you were having visions of us, they were really of the two of you." He points at Killian.

Emma nods. "In my real life, we're together. But this version…not you."

"Well he is devilishly handsome."

Killian gives Emma a smug smile. "You're not so bad yourself, mate."

"Okay," Emma steps between the two men. "If you're both done admiring yourselves, we have an important mission to accomplish. We still need that bean."

"Where do we get a bean?" David is the first one to ask.

"The Dark One," Killian and Hook say at the same time.

David and Emma look between each other as the two men look at one another. Yeah, this could get real confusing real fast. "This is weird."

The four of them start to venture towards Mal's castle. The sun is descending in the horizon. Funny, Emma only thought they've been walking for a couple of hours. Unless there's some kind of dark curse brewing. Maybe the Regina that's in this realm isn't Storybrooke Regina but the actual Evil Queen Regina. Emma lets out a groan at the thought. This is turning into her own personal Hell.

David and Hook walk in front of Emma. Her feet are growing tired with each step. These shoes are not meant to make a long trek for a magic bean. She would kill for her boots back in her closet at home. The home that Killian and her share. That brings a smile to her face. No matter what happens, Killian and her are always able to find each other.

"What's that smile for, love?" Killian asks her.

"Oh nothing," she sing-songs.

They walk together in silence for a few beats. "Did you kiss him?"

Emma stops walking at the question. She feels a sense of guilt washing over her at the realization that she was kissing Hook only nights prior. But does it count as cheating if she was technically still kissing her true love? How does this kind of this work anyway? They're the same person just in different realms. It's not like she slept with this version of Killian.

"If I say yes-"

"I'll kill him." Killian's eyes dart to his wish realm self.

Emma laughs. "Are you jealous, Killian?"

"Of course I am. Your lips are only for me and nobody else. Especially not a dirty pirate like him."

Emma puts both hands on Killian's shoulders and presses her lips gently against his. She's missed him even though she didn't really know she missed him. He was unknown to her and she never wants to go through that again. She can't imagine a life without Killian at her side. And this jealousy is something she kind of likes. It lets her know that he has no intentions of ever leaving her side. She's never had someone stay with her. Her life growing up didn't leave her with the best examples of relationships. She had assumed Neal would never leave her, but he did. With Killian, she knows he's in this for the long haul. Even with her upcoming fate, he still continues to stand by her side.

"I love you," she says against his lips.

Killian smiles. "I'm still going to kill him, love."

"You two coming?" David says with his hands on his hips. He's giving them both his best dad look of disapproval. Even though him and Killian get on well enough, he still feels protective over his only daughter. Emma can't blame him for that thought. Hook and him do have a history in the Enchanted Forest.

"Coming," Emma assures him. "How's Mom?"

A look of pain washes across his face. "Still asleep. We need to get that bean and go home. And fast."

"But where's the fun in that?" Cora appears before them with Regina at her side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Since I start college classes again tomorrow (ugh), I will be updating this fic on Friday's from now on. My other fic, 'Hooded', will be updated on Saturdays! Thanks again for reading and apologies for my lack of editing! Happy 2017!**

The four heroes stop in their tracks at the sound of Cora's voice. It's been so long since any of them heard it considering Mary Margaret killed her a couple of years ago back in Storybrooke. But they're no longer in Storybrooke. This is a wish realm created by the Evil Queen herself. Of course she would have Cora be in it even though their relationship was anything but pleasant.

Hook and Killian pull out their swords almost simultaneously. They each regard each other with an impressed expression on their face. David holds up his gun and Emma pulls her sword she tucked away. She points it at the Evil Queen and then at Cora. Emma's still not completely sure which Regina this is, but guessing from the swords aimed at her, she knows Regina was left in Storybrooke. This is, once again, the Evil Queen out to destroy their happy endings.

"Oh put those down," Cora tells them. "You know those won't be able to kill me. I could kill you all with the flick of my hand, but I won't."

"Then what do you want?" Killian bites out.

Cora walks towards him. Emma follows her with her eyes, not bothering to lower her sword like she asked. She knows Cora and Killian have a past. Although she's not entirely sure what kind of past they had beyond frenemies trying to get to Storybrooke so Cora could see her daughter and Killian could get his revenge.

"Now, Captain, we had some fun together, we both know you won't kill me," she smiles at him.

His jaw clenches and he points his sword at her chest. "Well, your majesty, I no longer need you for any kind of revenge. If I want to kill you, I bloody will!"

Emma circles around her until the tip of her sword his against Cora's back. She lifts her hand, enchanting the sword so it's capable of killing someone as powerful as Cora. Then she removes a cuff she didn't know she had from her bag. It's the cuff that'll prevent Cora from using her powers unless Emma removes it herself. And only Emma would be able to use it. Regina is too bust taunting David and Hook to pay any attention to what Emma's doing. While Cora's still talking about Killian and her past, Emma smacks the cuff onto her wrist with a satisfied smile.

"Sorry, Cora," Emma sneers. "Seems like you're not as powerful as you thought you were. That's what cockiness does to you."  
Cora steps away from Killian, whirling on Emma. "No! Well, it's not a problem really. Regina will be happy to remove it and I can kill you all."

"It's too bad I'm the only one who'd be able to get it off, and that won't be happening any time soon. Not until your daughter breaks this curse and returns us to Storybrooke," Emma says calmly.

Regina saunters over to them with a look of malice on her face. Emma could kill her if she wanted to, but she doesn't want to be a killer. Even if wish realm Emma had wished to kill her for all the havoc she's reeked on everyone back home. Taking away her magic would be much better punishment. And the only one who'd be able to do that is Rumple.

"Break the curse?" Regina laughs bitterly. "This realm isn't a curse, Savior. It's a real place. Everything that happened here actually happened here. Even if I were to send you back to Storybrooke, life would still go on without you and your parents would wonder why you abandoned them."

Emma moves away from Regina and backs in Killian's chest. He places his hands steadily on her shoulders, protecting her from Regina and Cora. She lets her words sink in. If everything that happened here really happened, then how would she ever move back into her real world. The world she actually spent over thirty years in? None of this makes any logical sense. She would have to use the genie to make a wish for things to go back to the way they were. That is if there's any wishes left. The Evil Queen casted this one and then her dad and Killian wished to come save her. There should be one wish left to get rid of this mess that the Evil Queen created. If there's not a wish left, Emma has just entered her own hell. And she's actually been to hell before.

David and Hook run over to Emma and Killian. Regina looks at Cora and then back at the four of them. "I guess whoever gets the bean from the Dark One wins."

And with that, they disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. They are no on a race against time and Regina and Cora definitely have the upper hand.

"What do we do now?" Killian asks.

Emma stares into the distance. Her magic isn't strong enough to transport the four of them to where they need to be. The most she could do is three people. She looks over at wish realm Hook and goes over to him. Killian follows after her, but she stalls him with her hand. He looks unsure but she smiles at him.

"We need to talk," she tells Hook.

He glances at Killian but walks behind Emma a few paces away from the other two men. "What is it, love?"

She's still weirded out by the fact that her boyfriend is two people. "My magic can only transport three people…we need to get that bean before Regina gets it so I can return back to my real home."

"Aye," Hook nods, "this Storybrooke."

"Exactly…and those two," she gestures towards her dad and Kilian, "need to come back with me."

He seems to register what she's getting at because he nods his head in understanding. "That's your life. It's not here. I understand."

"You do?" she asks.

"Course, Emma. I enjoyed our time together, but the Jolly Roger is where I belong."

She smiles at him. He's just like her Killian. Hugging him, she wishes him luck before he waves to the two men and heads back towards the sea. Watching after him, she goes back to her dad and Killian. "Ready?"

They nod and Emma uses her magic to transport them to Mal's castle. They arrive, coughing from the cloud of white smoke around them. Emma wafts it away from herself, staring up at the castle. It looks like it's been untouched for many years. She looks at the men and they smile at her reassuring.

"Let's hope Regina and Cora didn't get to it first." With that, they venture into the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**This fic will be wrapping up soon since it's almost spring premiere time. Yay! -Mads**

The castle is eerily quiet and Emma wonders if Mal is even still alive. There aren't any guards around to signify someone of importance is living her. She thinks her castle would be more well-guarded and not left unattended.

"So, love," Hook intertwines their hands. "That other bloke…"

"You mean you," she interjects with a laugh.

He raises his eyebrows at her. "How was I in this world? A gentleman I would hope."

She blushes at the thought of Hook and her on the Jolly Roger. Of course she can't blame herself for anything that happened under the wish realm curse. She hadn't known any better. "Uh. Yeah."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he stops her. "And what is it with the hesitancy, Swan? Oh," he says as he sees her guilty face.

"I techinically didn't know any better, but-"

"Even as a princess you still wanted the pirate," he smirks mischievously at her. "Interesting. Princess Emma also loved the leather under all that fur."

She cringes at the memory of the horrendous ball gowns that she wore. Willingly. Princess Emma and Emma Swan may have been the same people, but they couldn't be any different in reality. Once again, she's thankful she's back to her old self. Although, he old self doesn't wear royal riding clothes. "I guess it's true what they say: I will always find you. No matter what realm it appears."

David is waiting for them up ahead. There's a set of bars keeping them from entering the next set of doors. Emma wonders what's behind that door that it would be kept barred up. She also wonders where Regina and Cora poofed off too. If they were so adamant in stopping her, they would be right on their heels. Yet, they're nowhere to be seen. An itch of nervousness bubbles within Emma. She's battled a dragon, the Wicked Witch, Pan, being dark, yet she's afraid of Rumple. A man she's spent the last couple of years living among. This shouldn't be nerving her, but she can't help the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Emma," David walks over to where Killian and her stand. "Are you okay?"

She shakes off her feelings and nods her head. Raising her hands, she casts a spell to unlock the bars, but they don't budge. She tries again and again, but nothing is happening. Looking down at her hands, she notices something. Almost like a mark the Rafes left on Regina. Except this marking is different, more distinct.

"What is this?" she yells.

Regina and Cora appear once again. "You like it?" Regina asks. "A little present I gave you. Now, just like my mother, you're powerless. So I guess that leaves me with the upper-hand."

Killian wraps his arm around Emma as she begins to shake with anger. Soon, magic is pulsing through her and she flings Regina and Cora back against the bars. Killian backs away from her as David stands there in shock.

"I think," Emma steps over Regina and Cora's limp bodies, "you forgot that I'm the Savior and a little spell won't hinder me." The bars go up behind her.

David, Killian and her run through them, and she shuts them with an earth shattering force. "Let's find this bean and get the hell out of this world."

They follow after her, running through the dimly lit halls. Thankfully Killian brought his phone with him and Emma introduces him to the flashlight app as David lights a torch with his lighter. Emma magics a fireball to light the way as well.

Approaching a cell, Emma motions for Killian and David to stay behind her. She searches through the darkness into the cell to see Rumple in the corner of the cell, rolled up into a ball, murmuring the same thing over and over. Emma calls for him and he sits up, his crazy eyes fixed on her.

"Princess," he whispers. He gets up and grips onto the bars separating them. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for a bean," she says, hoping he'll just give it to her without much trouble. She is the princess of the kingdom after all.

He pulls the magic bean from his pocket. It begins glowing in the palm of his hand. He pushes it out towards her but snatches it before she can get it from him. With a wicked laugh, he pockets it again. "And what do you have for me in exchange?"  
"Freedom," she says. "I'm trying to get back to my old life. My real life and I can only do that with a bean. In my old life, you'll be there."

"And why would I want that?"

"Because you have someone you love back there. Belle."

He looks amused at her answer. "The maid."

"Ironically the two of you fell for each other," Killian speaks up. "I'm still wondering how, but you did."

Rumple pulls the bean back out of the pocket. "Fine, but you promise me this life is better."

"Much," Emma confirms.

The three of them run outside again. It was easy. Almost too easy. Emma glances back at the haunting castle. It's as if Rumple believed her. That everything was better there for him. She throws the bean and the portal opens. Killian holds onto her hand and she grabs onto her father's as well. The three of them jump through the portal.

Landing roughly, Emma glances up to see the familiar streets of Stroybrooke. Glancing down, she lets out a sigh of relief to be back in her normal clothes. Killian groans beside her. He landed on his hook. She can't help but let out a little laugh at that.

"Mom!" Henry runs over to her with Regina in tow.

She lets him puller her into her arms, grateful upon seeing him. He lets go to go hug Killian and David. Snow comes running with Neal in her arms, engulfing her daughter in a big hug.

"We were so worried," she cries into Emma's hair.

Emma grips tightly onto her mom. "I'm okay."

The streets shake and suddenly, a blaze of black smoke covers the streets of main street.


End file.
